This invention relates to latching mechanisms and more particularly to such mechanisms which include a latch, a latch keeper and a latch release actuator and wherein the latch keeper and the latch release actuator are readily removable and remountable relative to a support structure therefor.
It is essential in a number of industries that transported substances be maintained under hygienic conditions, and therefore, that the container for such substances lend themselves to easy yet thorough cleaning. For example, in the food service industry, in which ready-to-serve foods are transported to hospitals, aircraft and the like, it is common practice to pack the food in containers which include a pivotable lid or closure that can be latched in the closed position.
Such containers must be thoroughly cleaned before each use in order to maintain the necessary hygienic conditions. However, in may such containers, it is difficult to remove particles of the transported substances from parts of the latching mechanism such as the latch keeper when the keeper is disposed inside the container.